It's Life
by friend2087
Summary: As Cristina puts it , It's Life. It post season 9 finale, picks up after a couple of months. Revolves around Cristina and Owen, with small appearances of the rest of the cast I would really appreciate your reviews.. P.S I have updated chapter 6 and 8 a little bit. Hopefully a better explanation of things... Keep the reviews coming...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It is never easy to let go of something, especially something that is so dear to your heart, something that helps you keep breathing.

Cristina once told him that she that cannot breathe without him. Lying in her bed alone she keeps on recalling that moment, she cannot breathe without him. She can't decide the moment, doesn't remember when and how did she fell in love with him. All she knows is that she has always been in love with him. The very first memory that she has of him, she was in love with him even then.

Every day is a battle for both of them, they have to fight their own feelings, their precious love, so they can move on. Nights are even worse.

It's been 7 months since Cristina walked out of that on-call room. 7 months since they last kissed, 7 months since they were last intimate, 7 months since they looked into each other's eyes, 7 months since they said "I Love You".

Owen tried everything, he pleaded, begged even cried in front of her, but she is a stubborn woman. Now all he was left with were her memories.

He stopped chasing after her, because deep down he knew that Cristina was right, he wants to be a father. Now it was time to figure out how important was this for him. Can he actually live without Cristina to be a father. He had to try, even just to respect her decision. Moving on from Cristina was one of the most difficult things Owen had to do. But he was going to try, for her.

Cristina was not a very big fan of the new pediatric surgeon Dr. Stacey Davis especially after she started showing special interest in Owen. Dr. Davis joined GSM after Arizona went on a long leave to clear her mind and figure out what exactly does she wants to do with her life.

It has been almost 2 months since Owen has been dating Dr. Davis. He seemed to enjoy her company, he seemed happy. Although Cristina was happy for Owen, that he was at least trying to move on, but it was getting harder and harder for her with every passing day to witness all of this. To see the love of her life with another woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Cristina left the hospital immediately after her board meeting. It has been an extremely tough day. The board accepted her decision, but her friends were devastated. She had spent the last 2 hours convincing them that this was the right choice for her at the time. She was exhausted so she left immediately.

Owen was having a hard time understanding what the lawyers were explaining to him. Owen was paged in the board meeting after Cristina left. Jackson handed him Cristina's resignation and now the lawyers were explaining to him that in her absence he would be sitting in her place on the board panel.

After the meeting was dismissed only Owen and Meredith were left sitting in their chairs in the conference room. The two people who were closet to Cristina. She was their best friend , their person. Meredith was really upset with Cristina's decision, but she was not the who would be losing her forever. She knew that it was going to be him. He needed to be consoled at the moment. As Owen got up to leave, Meredith reached him and hugged him, _"I am sorry Owen, I tried to talk her out of it but you know her, she is an awfully stubborn person". _

_"Meredith this means I won't be able to see her every day, no more coffee dates in the cafeteria, how am I suppose to live with that. She wanted me to move on, wanted me to date. I am only doing what she wanted me to do. So why is she doing this? Why is she leaving like this?" _Owen's voice was shaky, his vision started to blur _"When is she leaving Meredith?"_

_"I don't know, she didn't tell me". _Owen looked at Meredith to confirm if she was telling him the truth and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Cristina has been avoiding Owen's calls for a week now. She moved out of Alex's house and was living in some hotel so Owen won't be able to find her without her will. It has been a week since she has resigned and she was to leave for Ohio tomorrow. She has said her goodbye's to everyone except him.

As she reached Owen's house, she saw Stacey car parked outside. She doubted her decision about coming here for a moment but then she reminded that this was important for him. He deserved a decent goodbye more than anyone else.. As she approached the front door she could hear them arguing, and she knew the reason behind it. She rang the doorbell and after a few moments Owen opened the door.

_"Hi" _was all she could say. Owen was surprised to see her. He let her in the house, Stacey was upset and was leaving when Cristina stopped her, _"you don't have to leave because of me"._

Then she turned towards Owen, hurt was visible on his face, _"Owen I just came to say goodbye, I am leaving tomorrow". _She moved forward hugged him _"I am so sorry Owen for all of this, for everything. You don't deserve any of this. I am so sorry. I know I promised that I will be good and I will stand by your side but I can't. I am sorry, I failed you once again". _She was still hugging him.

_"Please Cristina, please don't go, please don't leave me like this, you are my best friend, my only friend Cristina, please don't go". _

_"Owen I have to go, you know that"._

_"Cristina I am doing everything you wanted me to do, I am trying, so why now?"_

_"I am so happy that you are trying to move on, trying to chase your dream, really I am but it's also why I have to leave. Please try to understand me here Owen. You are the love of my life, I have never loved anyone like I love you, I can never anyone like I love you, I love you so so much. This is not easy for me. I can't see you with someone else, it hurt. But I can't ruin this for you, I have to go Owen". _Cristina looked directly into Owen's eyes, there was so much love for her that it scared her for a moment. Before he could say something she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, touching him anywhere she could at the time, just trying to feel his closeness. For a moment they forgot all the pain they were feeling, forgot that there was someone else in the room as well. In that moment it was only them, no one else, nothing else. It was Cristina who pulled away first.

She turned around to brace herself and found Stacey looking towards them, she seemed pretty shocked. _"Dr. Davis I am handing you my most precious person in whole wide world. Take care of him. He is a wonderful man, full of love. Do not hurt him, please"._

Cristina wiped her face and turned around to face Owen. They kept on looking at each other for some time, trying to memorize everything about each other. Cristina moved in to give Owen one last hug, tears streaming down both their faces, _"Please don't go Cristina", _Owen whispered in her ear. Cristina tightened her grip on Owen and said _"take care of yourself, for me". _

Cristina had to forcefully free herself from his embrace. She took his face in her hands and brought his forehead to her lips and kissed him. After that Cristina turned around and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It been more than 6 months since Cristina moved to Ohio. She missed Seattle, GSM, her home, her friends and most of all she missed Owen. She keeps herself crazy busy during the day with her work but nights were still painfully difficult.

It was Saturday evening, she came home early from work today. She has been feeling awfully low for the past couple of days. She was idly lying on the couch in her living room when someone rang her doorbell. As she opened the door, she thought that she was dreaming. It was him, at her doorstep. She pinched herself to make sure that she is not dreaming, and ran into his awaiting arms. _"God I have missed you so much", _he whispered into her ear, _"I know, I missed you too Owen". _

For some time they just stood there, holding each other, breathing in the moment, when finally Owen asked her, _"aren't you going to invite me in?" _

_"So how is life in Ohio?"_

_"It ok, I am actually really enjoying working here in Cleveland Clinic. So many cool opportunities"._

Cristina offered Owen a drink, as they started to catch up on each other's lives. Cristina ordered her favorite Chinese food and they talked for hours.

_"So what brings you here?" _Cristina finally asked him the question that has been bothering her the entire evening.

_"You"_

_"Owen I am serious"_

_"So am I. I am here for you. I want to take you back to Seattle with me. I hope that you will come back home with me"._

_"Owen don't start this again please. We have been through this already, many times. It doesn't work like this"._

_"Cristina we can make it work, I promise"._

_"No, I am not doing this again. I am tired of fighting"._

_"Cristina at least hear me out please" _

_"Owen please don't do this. I am so glad to see you here, don't ruin this please. Let's just enjoy this time together, without all of that painful baggage. Please Owen"._

_"Cristina..." _Before he could say something more, Cristina grabbed him from his neck and placed her lips on his. Something that she has been craving for months and countless nights. Owen was stunned for a moment and then he started to kiss her back. His hands started to move all over her back. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts only. He removed her shirt as she removed his and moved downwards to undo his belt when he stopped and stepped back to just look at the woman standing in front of him. She wearing a matching set of plain gray bra and panties. He removed his jeans and now both of them were standing in just their under clothing's.

They kept on looking at each other, cherishing the moment, they were just living in that particular moment then. Cristina took Owen's hand and guided him to her bedroom, laid him on her bed and crawled over him, kissing her way up to his mouth. Owen quickly removed her bra, and rolled her over so she would be on her back. He started placing open-mouthed kissing all over her neck, collarbone and chest, without even stopping for a single moment. She was moving one of her hands all over his broad shoulders and back while the other was moving between his hair and neck.

She wrapped her legs around his back tightly as he positioned himself between her legs. Maintaining an eye contact , he slowly entered her, they didn't have to say anything, their eyes said it all, how much they have missed each other, this. They looked at each other for a long moment, communicating their feelings without words. He withdrew slightly, then rammed into her forcefully, and Cristina moaned and dissolved around him. At the same time, Owen was flooded with emotions. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from exploding on the spot. Instead, he concentrated on kissing her, touching her, eliciting a variety of soft sounds from her as she ran her fingers over his chest and back and drove him crazy.

He managed to keep things slow and steady for a while, but there was only so much he could take. His thrusts became harder, faster, more forceful. She widened her legs to take him all in, kissing and biting on his shoulders, leaving behind marks. They both found their release together. He collapsed on her, crushing her for a moment before he rolled of her. She placed her head on his shoulder as they both tried to regain their breathes.

Owen wanted to talk about them, but he also didn't wanted to ruin the moment so he just laid there quietly, running his finger through her hair. Lying on his side, he grabbed Cristina by her waist and brought her closer, her back pressed tightly against his chest, his one arm wrapped tightly around her waist and the other one cupped her breasts, playing lightly with her nipples as they fell asleep.

The spent the next day together, just enjoying each other. Cristina begged Owen not to talk about the future. Owen has to leave early in the morning on Monday, and Cristina was also on-call. So they went to bed early, although they hardly slept. They spent the night making love.

Cristina left for work before Owen woke up. She couldn't bear to say goodbye to him all over again. So she just left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It been almost 3 months since Owen went to Ohio to meet Cristina. She had refused to come back home with him, but they did spend a great time together that weekend. He was at his home alone, it was pretty late at night when someone rang his doorbell. His heart skipped a beat as he opened the door. She was standing there in front of him, at his doorstep, tears in her eyes. Once again he realized that she was indeed the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She moved in to hug him.

_"Cristina what are you doing here". _Owen was sounded pretty shocked.

_"Aren't you happy to see me here"_

_"Off course I am happy to see, I really am. But I am not understanding.. You said that you never want to come back and now". _

_"I'm pregnant" _

Owen's head spin, he was having difficulty breathing _"No this cannot be happening, not again" _he said to himself silently.

By the worried look on his face, Cristina figured out what he was thinking. She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly on his lips, looking into his eyes, she took his hand and placed it on her lower tummy and said _"Owen we are having a baby, we are going to be parents" _ she was smiling, the world's most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

_"Cristina I don't understand, you are pregnant and you are saying that you want to have the baby..." _with his hand still on tummy, Owen asked her.

_"I don't know, all I know is that I want to do this". _

_"Smile you are going to be father"._

_"Cristina are you sure?"_

_"I am absolutely sure Owen"_

Owen opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him with a kiss.

_"So are we going to celebrate or not", _she asked Owen while removing her shirt. And then they celebrated the news in their typical way by having lots and lots of sex.

They got married a week after she got back to Seattle. They decided it would be appropriate if they got married before she started showing. It was very small wedding in a chapel, with just Meredith, Derek, and Alex.

In her absences Derek and Meredith came quiet close to Owen. Cristina was quite a changed person now. She had finally realized that there was more to life than just surgery. She redid the house herself, there was big happy picture of them in almost every room of the house and many in their bedroom and their office. She started work after around a week after the wedding. She was taking work slow, which was very unlike her. She was much more focused on her personal life, her home, her baby.

Meredith was surprised at the changes in Cristina, like everyone else. But they were best friends, all of this was bothering her more than anyone else. She had figured this much out that this had nothing to do with Owen, it was something completely relating to Cristina.

Cristina was in her second trimester. They had just found out today that they were having twins. Everything was going pretty smooth just the usual discomforts of pregnancy. They were having dinner at Meredith's house, men were outside with the kids while Meredith and Cristina were getting dinner ready. _"well you have changed, drastically". _Finally Meredith said something that she has been holding back for quite some time now. _"You are having a baby Cristina? What happened that you changed your mind about having a baby?"_

_"Nothing happened Mer, I am having this baby because I want to"._

_"And btw I am having twins Meredith" _she told her with a broad smile.

_"Oh my God! really Cristina, congratulation". _

_"But that's not the point. Cristina you never wanted a kid. You didn't agree to be Bailey's godmother, or to be legal guardians of my kids, because you didn't wanted to be mother. And now you are having a kid"._

_"Meredith when I found out that I was pregnant, I made my appointment to terminate the pregnancy that day same day. But when I went home, I was lying in my bed alone and scared, suddenly something happened I don't know what but I realized that I was not alone, my kids were there with me, when no one else was there. And now I am actually looking forward to meeting them". _

_"Cristina we both know that it is not the whole truth, there is something else. something that you are not telling anyone. You don't want to tell me it's fine, but at least tell Owen, he is your husband, he is the father of your babies, he deserves to know the whole truth" _

Cristina went on bed rest in the middle of her third trimester. But I didn't bother her. She knew that this was more important right now. While on bed rest she decorated the nursery herself, she was allowed some moving around. They didn't know what they were having a boy or a girl so she decorated the nursery in yellow. She took care of everything herself, the baby cribs, the changing tables, the painting on the walls everything. Also in this time she trained Lisa (the baby nanny, german) she had already hired with the help of her mother and Nancy (the house keeping woman), who were going to be living in the same house with them and help her out after the babies were born.

They were sleeping at home, when Cristina woke Owen in the middle of the night _"Owen, wake up, wake up". _her voice was shaky that scared him instantly. _"Cristina what's wrong? What happened?"_

_"It's time Owen, I am having the babies now"._

_"NOW"_

Owen rushed them to the hospital and after almost 9 hours of exhausting labor Cristina gave birth to their babies. Nathan Yang Hunt and Chloe Yang Hunt were the most beautiful babies in the whole entire world for them. The family came home after the 3 days stay in the hospital.

Cristina had originally taken a maternity leave of 2 months but then she extend it for another month. She was still pretty exhausted from everything. Nathan and Chloe were now 3 months old.

He had a long day at work, he was really looking forward to spend some time with his family. When he reached home Lisa(the nanny) told him that the kids were already sleeping and Cristina was in the bedroom. He went in the nursery to kiss his kids goodnight, they were sleeping like angles. When opened the door of his bedroom, he was taken aback for a moment by the sight in front of him. She wearing her bathrobe that was half open and nothing else, no bra no panties.

_"I have been waiting for you".._

He didn't need another word of invitation. He moved in to kiss her passionately, the kiss only ended when they had to come up for a breath. Using the moment Cristina quickly undressed Owen. He picked her and laid her on their bed removing her robe.

_"Owen, no games today, please just do me, make love to me. Please Owen". _That was all he needed.

They spent the entire night making love, praising each other. Owen thanked Cristina over and over again for making him the happiest man in the world. She was grateful to him that he gave her the courage to do this and made her the happiest woman in the world.

Later that night after Cristina fell asleep with a huge smile, Owen kept on looking at her playing with her hair. He still couldn't believe that all of this was real, he felt like he was dreaming sometimes.

Everyone has to wake up from their dreams sometime, and so does he.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

He was feeling restless today, without any obvious reason, so he decided to make it a short day at work and went home to his family. When he reached home Nancy informed her that Lisa was putting the kids down for a nap and Cristina has gone out somewhere since morning.

_"Dr. Hunt, Mrs. Hunt left these files and this envelop for you. She said that you should take a look at them immediately". _Nancy told him while handing him some medical files and envelop.

Owen went to his room to look at the things Cristina has left for him. He looked at the scans and the reports first, and the first thought that came to his mind was _"man this patient is screwed". _All the tests and scans were done last week.

His name was handwritten on the envelop, he smiled recognizing her handwriting. It was a letter addressed to him in her handwriting. As he started to read the letter, he forgot to breathe.

_My Dearest Owen_

_I know you are wondering why am I writing you this letter. Owen I want you to know that I love you so so much. You are the love of my life, my best friend, my person. You are my entire world Owen._

_ I am so sorry for doing this to you. I can't face you right know. I know I should have told you all this personally but I couldn't._

_Owen those scans and the reports that I have left for you, they are MINE. I AM THE PATIENT. I am so sorry Owen for doing this to you to our babies. _

_I was diagnosed with leukemia the same week , you came to visit me in Ohio. I wanted tell you then but I couldn't. I thought maybe we can have this amazing weekend together without our fights and worries. I thought you will never have to know about this. _

_But then I got pregnant. My doctor wanted me to abort the baby. But I couldn't do it. I was looking at my end Owen. My obsession about surgery, my career, everything was laughing in my face. _

_After I denied our 40 years together to you, after I denied you our marriage, after I cheated on you, this was the least I could do for before I go. I couldn't leave alone, I had to do this. Now I know you will not be alone. You have our kids with you now._

_I know I should have told you this earlier but I know if I would have, you would never let me have the baby. That is why I never took you to my doctor appointments, that is why I kept you away from my doctor. I didn't wanted you to know about this. I did everything to support my pregnancy and keep our babies safe. _

___I have been undergoing some radiations during the pregnancy but now I need some bigger treatments so __I am leaving now Owen, I can't tell where am I going but I can't stay here not anymore. I don't want you or our kids to see me like this. So I have to go._

_I am sorry, I know this is not going to be easy, but please Owen forgive me. I am so sorry. _

_You have to be strong now Owen, for our kids, please. _

_I love you Owen Hunt. I will always love you even when I am gone. You have made me the happiest woman in whole wide world. I love you a very great deal_

_Take care now,_

_Love Cristina_

Owen kept on reading the letter over and over again as if trying to change what was written in letter.

_"Hello where is everyone? Guy? Come one you invite us over for dinner and cannot even welcome us?" _It was Meredith and Derek along with their kids.

_"Dr. Hunt is in his bedroom, has been there all day". _Nancy informed them, while taking their coats, she sounded worried.

_"Where is Cristina?" _ Meredith quickly asked in a worried voice.

_"Mrs. Hunt is not at home, she went somewhere in the morning, hasn't come back yet". _Meredith and Derek exchange a confused worried look. They left the kids with Lisa and Nancy and went ahead to look for Owen. As they opened the door to their bedroom, it was completely dark, he was sitting on the floor, papers, scans scattered around them.

_"Owen, what happened? Where is Cristina? What's wrong? Owen look at me, what happened?" _Meredith was shaking him. while Derek sat beside trying to give his friend some comfort, and asked him politely _"Owen tell us man, what happened?" _

Owen looked up to Meredith, his eyes were blood red, he had been crying for a long time. He handed Cristina's letter to Derek with a trembling hand, and broke down into tears once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

It took them more than a month to locate Cristina. It had been the longest month of Owen's life. Meredith and Derek accompanied Owen to LA where Cristina was admitted at the time. They couldn't leave him alone at a time like this.

As they reached the hospital where Cristina was admitted, they were faced with yet another obstacle.

_"I am so sorry sir but I cannot provide you with any patient information" _the receptionist told Owen.

_"You do not have to give me any information on her, just guide me to her room. The patient's name is Cristina Yang". _Owen was getting irritated.

_"We have no patient with that name sir, I am sorry I cannot help you here". _

_"But I was told that she is here. I have to see her"._

_"Can I help you with something Sir?" _someone spoke from behind.

_"Dr. Shepherd?" _the man behind them seemed surprised.

_"Dr. Karter, long time". _Derek moved forward to hug him, who seemed to be an old friend.

_"Dr. Karter was my colleague back in New York". _He quickly told Owen and Meredith.

_"Karter, this is my wife Dr. Meredith Grey and a very dear friend Dr, Owen Hunt". _he introduced both the parties.

_"So Shepherd what brings you here"._

_"Actually we are looking for a friend of ours, we were informed that she is here but the nice lady on the front desk is being pretty difficult"_

_"She is just doing her job Derek. Tell me who is it, maybe I can help you. Is she a doctor too?"_

_"She is an amazing doctor, but right now she is a patient Cristina..."_

_"Yang-Hunt", _Dr. Karter finished Owen's sentence. He knew her.

_"You know here? Do you know where she is Dr. Karter?" _Owen asked him impatiently.

_"As a matter of fact I do, she is my patient. And I believe you are the husband. Follow me"._

After a few minutes they were standing outside her room. For a while all they could was stare, stare at the woman lying in bed in front of them, she was not the Cristina they knew.

Finally Derek broke the silence, _"How is she?"_

_"Not good. The pregnancy took a hell of a lot out of her"._

Tears started streaming down both Owen and Meredith's faces.

_"You can go ahead and meet her Dr. Hunt. But remember she is not in a good shape. Do not exhaust her". _

Derek and Meredith went with Dr, Karter to his office to discuss Cristina's case and Owen quietly went in her room and sat beside her bed on a chair. He was having a hard time looking at her, she was way weaker than the last time he saw her.

_"Oh baby".. _He touched her face lightly, careful enough not to wake her up. He just sat there holding her hand, kissing it from time to time and crying silently.

After a while Cristina started to wake up and she instantly knew Owen was there holding her hand.

_"Owen..." _

_"Hey sweetheart", _on hearing her voice he quickly got up from his chair and moved closer to her bed.

_"You came"_

_"Off course I did. You cannot hide from me that easily you know"._

_"Owen I am so sorry.." _her voice broke, she was still under the effect of all the medication.

_"Sshhh, it's ok. I am here now. I am going to take care of you myself. Don't stress yourself"._

Cristina smiled at him weakly, as few tears escaped her eyes before she dozed back to sleep.

_" I will take care of you my love I am here now, I not going to leave you alone"._

Owen knew that she has fallen back to sleep, but he had to tell her that he was not upset with her, that he was there for her. He sat back on the chair and broke down into tears.

After two weeks, they were allowed to move her from LA to Seattle, to her home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Cristina has been undergoing her treatment in SGM for almost 7 months now. She has undergone at least 3 surgeries and lots of radiation. Owen made Dr. Karter an impressive offer to come and work at GSM, so he would continue treating her here as well and he did.

S

Meredith was having a difficult time accepting everything that was happening. Watching Cristina going through everything was painful for Meredith, she never understood why did Cristina did this.

Owen was busy with a mass trauma today so Meredith was keeping Cristina company. She was going through her patient charts when Cristina suddenly asked her _"Meredith I know you are upset with me, you have been keeping a fair distance from me"._

_"You are imagining things Cristina, I am not upset with you"._

_"Look at me and tell me that you are not mad at me. That you don't want to beat the crap out of me"._

_"No, I don't"._

_"Mer"_

_"Fine, yes I am mad, I am furious with you. Why Cristina, why did you do this? You are a doctor Cristina, you knew better than this. Why didn't you had the abortion? Things wouldn't have gone this far"_

_"Mer, come on. Come sit with me". _She asked Meredith and she came and sat on Cristina's bed. Cristina hugged her and started to explain everything. _"Meredith everything was looking great in Ohio, until that day when I got my test results back, they were regular routine tests but they changed my life forever. I was diagnosed with Leukemia. That same weekend Owen came to visit me. I was scheduled for more tests over the next few weeks and a meeting with my Oncologist after 3 weeks. They told me that I should have the abortion, it would increase my survival rate. I knew that. But when we were discussing my treatment plan I realized what was waiting for me for the next few years. You know what, when I broke up with Owen, I told him that I was made for the OR. And that day I remembered my words. Over the next few months I was going to spend my most of the time in the OR but this time I would be the one on the table. I was scheduled for at least 4 or 5 major surgeries over the period of next 6 months and lots of radiation, Meredith. The doctors were still not very hopeful. So I decided that I can't change the fact that I have leukemia and that I am going to die because of that. My career, my obsession about surgery ended right there and then. But there was something that I could change before I died. Owen wanted to have kids and I knew he wouldn't do it with someone else. Because he loves me. And I was carrying his baby. I didn't needed another reason to have the baby. That is why I didn't have the abortion Meredith."_

Meredith didn't say anything, she just nodded. She couldn't argue with that. She just hugged her tightly and said _"I love you Cristina Yang-Hunt, a lot. And I am always here for you and your family"._

_"I love you too, Meredith Grey. And thank you"._

ome days are good when she is feeling better, she smiles, chat around with people, spends time with Owen and their kids, actually laughs. Whereas some days are awfully stressful, specially for Owen.

It was one of those days. In two days it was Nathan and Chloe's first birthday, Cristina was feeling very low, everyone tried their best to cheer her up but it only made matters worse. Usually Owen takes the kids home at night himself, so he can spend some time with them too and some days after putting the kids to bed he comes back to the hospital to spend the night with Cristina. Today he sent the kids home with his mother. His mother has been helping them a lot with the kids and the house everything.

After the kids left, he wrapped up his work in his office and went to Cristina's room. She was lying alone in the dark. Whenever she is feeling depressed more than usual, she turns off the lights of her room and no one is allowed in her room except Owen. As he entered the room, he switched on a small light in the corner.

_"Hey" _Owen greeted Cristina will soft kiss on her lips.

_"What are you doing here? Where are the kids?"_

_"Mom took them home tonight. So I am going to spend some good quality time with the love of my life". _Owen replied with a smile and kissed her a bit more passionately then the last kiss.

_"Owen you should be home with them. They should have at least one of their parents with them at night. I can't so you should be". _Cristina's voice broke, she was about to cry. Owen quickly took her in his arms and kissed her lightly on her forehead and said _"It's ok, they are fine. We are fine". _

_"We are not fine Owen. Our kids are at home and we are here stuck in the hospital". _

_"Cristina what's wrong sweetheart?"_

_"What wrong Owen? What's wrong? Well I'll tell you what's wrong. I am stuck here in this hospital bed and you are stuck here with me. Our kids didn't get to see us before they went to bed today. I have missed the first year of their life, I made you miss the first year of their life. Owen they are turning 1 in two days, I want to celebrate, I want to buy them presents, cake, I want to put up balloons and I want to play with them, run around with them. But I can't do any of this because I am stuck here". _Owen knew that there was nothing that he could say to make her feel better right now. So he remained silent and held on her, trying to make her feel better by his loving embrace. Sometime during the night Cristina fell asleep in his arms, but he remained awake, it was his turn to shed the tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

It was Nathan and Chloe's birthday today. Cristina was sad but she tried her best to maintain a smile on her face for her kids, for Owen. It was a relatively a quite day for her, which was surprising. Everyone kept their visits short as if trying to avoid. It was almost dark when Owen came to see her. He seemed busy today more than usual.

_"Hey, where have you been?" _she asked him in a annoyed voice.

_"Oh it has been a crazy day. Come on I am here to take you out, for a while. You must be tired sitting in the same room". _He had a wheelchair with him. As he help her of the bed and into the bed, she asked him _"But where are we going"._

_"Just for a round". _

He took her the daycare center of GSM, which was decorated for a birthday party. Everyone was gathered there around Nathan and Chloe. As the kids saw their parents, they came running towards them _"Mom Dad" _they jumped excitedly as they tried to hug them together.

_"Happy Birthday Kids" _Cristina kissed them both. She still had tears in her eyes. But today she was shedding happy tears after a long time.

Cristina got to celebrate her kids 1st birthday with them. She laughed and played with them. Owen just kept on watching her, there were tears in his eyes, he had missed her laughter, he missed her.

Meredith was sitting with her while she played with Nathan and Chloe, both kids were enjoying their mother's love and attention. _"Thank you Meredith for everything"._

_"Hey I didn't do anything. It was Callie's idea. I just helped her with some of the details"._

_"Still thank you, you have been a true friend. Thank you for taking care of my babies and Owen. Thank you. Now go and get Callie for me I want to thank her as well"._

Callie walked over to Cristina after a while Cristina instantly hugged her, _"Thank you Callie. Thank you so much for everything, especially this. You have no idea what this means to me. Seriously I can't thank you enough"._

_"You don't thank me for anything Cristina. You are one of my closet friend. You were the one who took me to see Sofia when I wasn't allowed. This is the least I could have done for you". _

She hugged almost everyone present there, to thank them for this beautiful gesture. Everyone had tears in their eyes as she thanked them even Alex.

After about 2 hours Owen came to her, _"Come on, let's go back to your room. You need to rest". _

_"Owen please just a little while longer. It's been so long since I have been in party. Please". _She pleaded to him like a child.

_"Cristina you have to rest now". _ Before he could say anything else, Derek stopped him.

_"Let's go and get some fresh air Hunt". _Owen knew what his intentions were, he just quietly walked outside with him.

_"Owen she can stay for a while longer man"._

_"But she needs to rest"._

_"I know. I don't what is going on that head on yours. I cannot imagine what you are going through man, but you have to be patient with her"._

_"I am so scared Derek, I am scared all the time". _

_"I know, we all are". _Owen couldn't hold back his tears any longer, he sat there on the bench outside the hospital and cried. Derek had no idea how to comfort this completely broken in front him, so just sat there with him and patted his shoulder.

Meredith came looking for them after some time, _"Cristina is asking for you" _she informed him and he hurried inside.

_"Owen don't worry about the kids, we will take them home, you stay here with her". _

_"Thank you Meredith"._

_"No, thank you Owen for being the best husband for my best friend. Thank you for standing beside her". _Meredith hugged Owen. And he went to see Cristina, who was waiting for him.

_"Hey how are you feeling". _he asked her as he approached her.

_"I am good. How are you". _She could tell by his eyes that he was crying. He saw her staring and quickly looked away, he didn't wanted her to be sad.

_"Come kids, Uncle Derek and Aunt Meredith are going to take you home to GrandMa now. Come kiss Mom good night and let's go". _

_"Goodnight Mom, I love you". _Chloe came first to hug and kiss Cristina and then it was Nathan's turn _"I love you Mom". _Nathan kissed overall Cristina's face.

_"Mom loves you too sweetheart". _

Meredith and Derek took them home and Owen brought Cristina back to her room.

It was a happy day and ended a happy day. Today Cristina slept with a smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Nathan and Chloe were going up fast, they were turning 2 next month. Owen was happy for his kids, they were pretty bright and sharp for their age. He was dropping them off to the daycare when Dr. Karter paged him. He froze in his path. He was to meet him today to discuss Cristina's case but that was later. _"This can't be good", _he said to himself. He kissed them goodbye and made his way to Dr. Karter's office.

Cristina has not been feeling well for the past few weeks now. So Owen was worried.

_"Dr. Karter", _he lightly knocked on his door and went inside _"you paged me"._

_"Well hello Dr. Hunt. Come have seat"._

_"Actually I wanted to you about Cristina". _He told Owen, as he settles in a chair. Dr. Webber, Dr. Bailey and Derek were also there. Dr. Webber and Dr. Bailey have been assisting Dr. Karter on Cristina's case, so he knew why they were there. But Derek being there meant that something was wrong. Owen took a deep breath as if trying to prepare himself and asked

_"So what is it Dr. Karter"._

_"I am afraid it is not what you want to hear Dr. Hunt. But I have no other option but to tell you". _

_"I am afraid but Cristina has stopped responding to our treatment". _Owen knew exactly what that meant.

_"So we can try something, we can make a different plan"_

_"Dr. Hunt, we have tried everything that we could. It's not working. We can't help her anymore.". _

_"What do mean? What are you saying"._

_"I am saying that there is nothing more that we can do here and there is no point of keeping her locked up here, she wants to go home". _

_"So you are telling me that I should take her home, give up on her". _He was shaking, with both grief and anger.

_"Owen calm down". _Derek tried to calm him down. He handed him a glass of water which he refused.

_"No one is asking you to give up on her Dr. Hunt". _Dr. Karter said.

_"I am a doctor, I exactly know what it means Dr. Karter. I myself have told many family to take their loved ones home"._

_"Hunt we all knew that this day would come". _Dr. Webber tried to console him

_"Not so soon Richard. My kids are not even 2. She is their mother. They need their mother. I need my wife. We can't just give up on her like that. It's Cristina we are talking for God Sake's. She is your baby Dr. Bailey, please say something here". _He turned towards Dr. Bailey, who wasn't saying anything.

_"We have done all we could Owen. I know this is hard. But that's all we can do for her now. Take her home. Let her sleep in her home, in her own bed, with her kids. Give her some time to enjoy her kids, let her play with them. Let's make these days as easy and comfortable for her as we can". _Dr. Bailey replied.

_"No" _ and with that he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Cristina knew that Owen was to meet Dr. Karter today and she knew how that meeting would go, after all she was still a doctor. She was waiting for him but he didn't show up till late at night.

_"Hey, I missed you today". _She told him as he reached her bed and laid down her, hugging her.

She didn't say anything for while, she just focused on comforting him.

_"Owen take me home. Don't let me die here"_

_"Cristina..."_

_"Owen, listen to me. I want to go home. I want to sleep in my own bed. I want to sleep in your t-shirts. I want to play with our kids. I want to put them to sleep. Tell them bedtime stories. I want to sleep with our kids in our bed together. Celebrate their birthday at home. I want to buy them presents.I Want to sit in a bubble bath with them. I want to wake up next to you in our bed. I want to have soapy shower sex with you. I want you to wash my hair. I want to make love to my husband. I want to be your wife again. Please Owen. I want to go home. Please take me home". _She begged him.

_"Ok"._

After a week Owen took her home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

After Cristina went home, Owen stepped down as chief temporarily. He was needed at home more than the hospital. They celebrated Nathan and Chloe's birthday at home, just them.

For a couple of weeks things were good. She actually seemed better sometimes than she was in the hospital. She spends her day around the kids and at night she could actually make out with Owen, cuddle up to him and talk for hours before they went to sleep. Some days she use to bring the kids to sleep with them in the same bed.

Cristina was in an good mood today. She went to the park with the Nathan and Chloe, had her favorite Chinese food take out for dinner. After putting the kids to bed she came back to her bedroom. She was exhausted. She changed in to Owen's t-shirt and crawled into bed next to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and started drawing random patterns on his chest. Suddenly her hand went inside his t-shirt as she started kissing his neck.

_"Cristina what are you doing?" _Owen said in a polite voice.

_"Make love to me Owen",_

_"Cristina we can't do this. Not tonight, you are exhausted". _Owen started to sit up, when she pushed him and crawled on top of him and quickly removed his t-shirt.

_"Yes tonight". _she was kissing him all over hungrily. Owen had to find his strength to stop her.

_"Cristina.."_

_"Owen please, don't say no. I want to be desirable and naked wife tonight. I want my husband. I want to lay naked here with you, I want to make love to you before I go, please Owen". _She pleaded him, she had tears in her eyes. He couldn't say no, not anymore. He carefully removed her t-shirt and unclasped her bra, carefully rolled her on her back while kissing her passionately. He took of his shorts and her panties and positioned himself between her legs. As he entered her, tears rolled down Cristina's face both with pleasure and sadness. She has missed this feeling, him inside her. As he started to move a bit faster and harder pleasure took over all the sadness. They made love for most of the night before she got really exhausted. They laid there naked holding on to each other silently conveying all their love to each other.

Finally Cristina said _"I love you a very great deal Owen Hunt". "I love you too Cristina Yang-Hunt, a lot". _and kissed her passionately.

Cristina fell asleep after a short while. But Owen couldn't sleep. He kept looking her beautiful face, memorizing every detail of the night and crying silently.

After a few days Cristina surprised Owen in the shower. They had their favorite soapy shower sex and then he washed her hair.

Things remained good for the next few weeks, when suddenly Cristina fainted one day. Although she regained conscious without much effort, but the incident had alarmed Owen.

_"Please don't take me back there Owen, I promise I will be more careful. Don't take me to the hospital. I don't want to go back there. I want to stay home, with my family. Please Owen". _She begged him not to take her back to the hospital. That hospital was her favorite place once, her safe place, her whole life revolved around that place and today she didn't even wanted to set her foot in that place. He always wanted to her to realize that there was more to life than the hospital, but never like this. She learned it the hardest way possible.

Cristina has not been feeling well for the past whole week. He called Dr. Karter to check on her.

_"She is fine, as much as she can be. Just keep her comfortable and be prepared Owen". _

After Dr. Karter left, he came back to his bedroom and saw Chloe and Nathan cuddling in with their mother, his vision started to blur because of all the tears.

_"Come on kids, go outside and play with Lisa. Let Mom rest". _He sent the kids outside to play and came to bed to sit with when she said _"We should send them to your mother's place. I don't them to see me like this. This shouldn't be their last memory of me for the rest of their lives". _

_"You are right"._

She spent the entire night loving her kids. Owen sent the kids to his mother's the next day.

Cristina's condition was worsening with every passing day. Owen was scared. He was not ready to let go.

That night he crawled into bed with her and hugged her, he placed his head on her chest and cried.

_"Please don't go Cristina, please don't leave me. I love you. Please. Fight, don't give up"._

_"Sshhh, it'll be ok. I promise. You have done everything for me that you could. With time it's going to hurt less. Slowly I will become a happy memory for you and our kids. I am just happy that you will not be alone. You can always see me in our kids. Owen but what will I do without you". _ For a while they just hugged each other and cried before Cristina said:

_"Now just shut up and kiss me"._

The next morning Owen woke up alone.

_"No, Cristina wake up, please wake up. You can't leave me like this. Please wake up. Baby please open your eyes, I love you, don't leave me" _Owen shook her lifeless body as their house filled with his screams.

Cristina died 5 months after she came back home.

Owen completely broke, he lost his wife, the mother of his children, his best friend, the love of his life, altogether, and this time he had lost her for good.


End file.
